


You said it was safe.

by rissa0319



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Betty Cooper, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Break Up, Protective Jughead Jones, Slow Burn, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Torn Between Two Lovers, two pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rissa0319/pseuds/rissa0319
Summary: Betty Cooper never imagined herself getting involved with the Ghoulies, but after her break up with Jughead and a careless mistake, she finds herself catapulted into the world of the Serpent's greatest rivals. With a heart on the mend and a taste for danger, Betty is searching for a new normal. Jughead Jones, despite pushing the girl he loves away, knows that Betty's rightful place is next to him, not his greatest enemy, and he's willing to go to any length to make sure Betty Cooper comes back to him.





	1. A New Era

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I hope you enjoy "You said it was safe." I was really interested in exploring how the relationship between Betty and Jug would handle her involvement with their biggest rivals, especially Malachi. I've set it up so that they're all in high school. Please feel free to comment what you would like to see, and let me know what you think!

Betty Cooper was not this type of girl. She was a straight-A student, co-captain of the River Vixens, the editor-in-chief of the Blue and Gold, and, now, the “girlfriend” of the leader of one of Riverdale’s most notorious and dangerous gangs: the Ghoulies. Betty wasn’t entirely sure how she ended up in this predicament, but here she was. 

The House of the Dead, the home-base of the Ghoulies, was about as welcoming as one would think it was. The lights were dim, and a smokey haze made it hard to breathe or see beyond what was right in front of Betty. Her cheerleading uniform stuck out like a sore thumb as she walked into the Ghoulies’ lair. Malachi stood and greeted her at the door. 

“Hello,  _ princessa _ ,” Malachi grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, “glad to see you came back.” He held her hand in his for longer than she could stand, but when Betty went to pull it from his grasp, he started leading her into the back room of the house. 

“I wasn’t sure I had the choice, Malachi,” she growled, “and I’m not your  _ princessa _ .” She followed him anyway. When they reached the den of the house, the last room before the back patio, he sat her down on the couch and sat unsettlingly close to her. 

“Of course you are. You became mine the moment you wandered into the House of the Dead, or did you forget about our little arrangement?” Malachi laughed a little as he reminded her of the mistake she made just three days ago.

 

Betty Cooper was a smart girl, but sometimes her curiosity got the better of her. When word of the Ghoulies’ hand in the jingle jangle business made its way to Betty, she immediately began plotting ways to find out more about what they were doing. She needed to focus her energies on taking down the Ghoulies instead of worrying about her now ex-boyfriend. It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t safe, but anything she could do to get him off her mind was enough excuse for her to risk it all.  Betty went too far this time, though, and wandered into the Ghoulies’ lair to find proof of their illegal dealings. What possessed her to go in there without a real plan, she’ll never know, but it didn’t matter now. 

Distracted and lacking an escape route. Betty was a caught rather quickly, but not before seeing enough to incriminate a significant portion of the gang. A few Ghoulies grabbed her and roughly dragged her to their fearless leader. There was only one thing that spared her; Malachi saw potential in her. He saw her, dressed in black, iconic ponytail adorning her head, and he wanted Betty to rule with him. She would spend any time she could at the House of the Dead and find a family among the Ghoulies. Betty wanted to reject him, escape in abject horror, but Malachi’s following words stopped her dead in her tracks. 

“If you rule with me, you’ll be safe. Word has gotten around about your so-called boyfriend leaving you high and dry. Girls like you are prizes to be won in our circles, and I won’t be the first to proposition you. You came here,  _ princessa _ , why? Wandering into one of the most dangerous places in Riverdale, for what? A story? You want to feel something. Besides, if you don’t stay here, I’ll have to kill your precious boyfriend to keep you quiet. You don’t want that, do you?” Malachi invaded her personal space by the end of his speech. His face was so close to hers that she could feel his warm breath grazing her cheek. Betty despised him, but despite her hated for the man she once loved, she couldn’t live with the guilt if he died because of her careless mistakes. 

And Malachi wasn’t wrong. Betty was coasting in neutral. She had alienated herself from everyone who cared about her. Her family was falling apart, and she could do nothing to stop it. She was reckless, itching to feel something other than sadness, even if it meant putting herself in a dangerous situation. 

Even though she wasn’t given much of a choice, Betty whispered, “Okay. I’m yours.” Malachi extended his hand to Betty, and she reluctantly placed her hand in his. He lead her into the room where the rest of the Ghoulies waited patiently for the outcome of Betty Cooper’s invasion. 

“Say hello to our new  _ princessa _ , Betty Cooper!” Malachi pulled her close, wrapping his hands around her tiny frame with ease. The Ghoulies were clearly unsurprised by Malachi’s news, and they quickly began pouring drinks to celebrate her coronation as the new Ghoulie queen. 

 

Which is how Betty found herself, dressed in her River Vixen uniform, sitting next to the Ghoulies’ beloved leader. An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Betty looked around her new hangout, unsure of how she’s meant to act. Despite her attitude with Malachi when she arrived, she wanted them to like her. Malachi wasn’t a monster, and he clearly made an effort to make her comfortable. 

“You’re quiet today,  _ princessa _ ,” Malachi placed his hand on Betty’s chin and pulled her face to his, forcing her to make eye contact. 

“I’m not exactly sure what I’m supposed to do here. Being a Ghoulie Queen doesn’t exactly have a finite job description,” Betty was scared, but not of embracing her new role within the gang, but because she was unaccustomed to disappointing people. Even in unfortunate situations such as this, Betty was ever the people-pleaser, and she needed some direction. 

“Get to know them. They need a bright light like you around. You’ll be surprised about us, Betty. We’re not the heartless criminals we’ve been made out to be,” Malachi almost seemed sincere when he spoke to her with a softness in his voice. 

“Well, then I think it’s time to meet my royal subjects,” Betty laughed a little at the absurdity of her words. She was a senior in high school, hardly fit to be running with the Ghoulies. Betty was officially rolling with it. 

Malachi motioned to a few of the younger Ghoulies who were chatting away across the room. They walked over, making themselves comfortable around the couch that Betty and Malachi occupied. Betty assumed it must be difficult for them, too. She was a new girl, a random girl who posed a bit of a threat to the organization, and Malachi made it even easier for her to gather even more information about what they were doing. 

“Betty, say hello to Tank, Ice, and our newest recruit, Giggles,” the boys nodded in Betty’s direction as Malachi introduced them all. 

“Giggles?” Betty wondered aloud, “Not exactly the most badass name for a member of a dangerous biker gang.” 

He turned a little red at her comment, but Malachi was quick to reply, “Get to know him a little better and you’ll find out why, I’m sure.” 

With the ice broken, Betty fell into easy conversation with the younger members. They were all still in high school, so they could all relate to the excruciating amount of homework. Betty learned that Tank was amazing at chess, and he even promised to play a few rounds with her. Ice could cook, and he was responsible for making dinner for the group whenever he could, just to make sure they had an edible meal now and then. Giggles, true to his nickname, had an outrageous laugh once he loosened up around Betty, and it was absolutely infectious. Though it was the first of many interactions Betty would have with the Ghoulies, she couldn’t help but feel excited about the new life she was beginning. Even Malachi, who scared her with his mysterious background and clear ability to cause great harm, was quickly finding a space in Betty Cooper’s pristine world. He was passionate about art and music, and Betty couldn’t stop herself from the admiring the sparkle in his eye when he talked about what he loved most in the world. It was nearly enough to make Betty forget why she was really there. He had threatened her, but something about his demeanor made Betty feel safe in his presence. 

Her bonding session with Malachi and the Ghoulies meant that Betty was running extremely late for her curfew. When she returned home, she made efforts to stay as quiet as possible, but quickly realized her attempts at stealth were useless. Alice was in the living room, talking in hushed tones on the phone. Notes were strewn across the coffee table. Betty feigned guilt as she walked into the light of the living room. Her mother turned around, placed her hand over the phone so that whoever was on the other line could not hear her. “We’ll talk about this late arrival at another time, Elizabeth, but right now, you need to sit down.” Alice seemed a little stressed, which clearly meant a story was breaking in Riverdale. 

Alice finished her conversation on the phone and sat down next to Betty on the couch. 

“Elizabeth, Riverdale is going through a change, and the mayor is trying to keep it under wraps. Unfortunately, it is going to affect you. It’s about the Southside,” Alice looked her daughter in the eyes before breaking the news that would effectively change Betty’s foreseeable future, “Southside High has been shut down, and all of its students are transferring to Riverdale High, effective immediately. You’ll see them in school tomorrow. Serpents, Ghoulies, it doesn’t matter anymore. There’s a storm coming to Riverdale.” 

This will be interesting, Betty thought to herself. Her mother’s mention of the Serpents caused a little pang of sadness to hit her chest, but it was soon replaced by fear at the realized that her new status as  _ princessa _ would soon become public domain. Tomorrow, her life was going to change, and she wouldn’t be able to hide anymore. 

  
  


As Betty walked into Riverdale High, the tension of the students, new and old, was unavoidable. A new order was formed in the halls, and the youth of the North and South were trying to find their place in the new hierarchy. Without her former friend group, no more ties to the Serpents, and a newfound friendship in the Ghoulies, Betty Cooper was at a crossroads. She made her way to her locker, grabbing her books for first period AP Biology. 

Announcements began filtering through the PA system, breaking the eerie silence that filled the halls. “Students of Riverdale and our new students from South Side High, we would like to take a moment to acknowledge the changes underway and to encourage all students to embrace them. While we all adjust to the merger, it is important that everyone be as welcoming and flexible as possible.”

After the announcements finished, Betty started walking to her first class, and that’s where she saw him. Jughead Jones. The boy who broke her heart. 

“I bet he didn’t see this coming,” Betty thought to herself. She was frozen in place as she realized he was walking towards her. His eyes were intense, and she struggled to read his emotions. When he reached her, she saw his hands almost reach out to her, but he stopped himself. Words failed him, and Betty couldn’t mutter a “hello” before Malachi appeared behind her. 

“ _ Princessa _ ,” Malachi called to her, draping his arm around her shoulder, a quick kiss to her cheek made it obvious he was staking a claim, “and if it isn’t the Serpent Prince. What a pleasure to see you again.”

Jughead’s shoulders tensed, and Betty could feel the anger radiating from him. A mixture of jealousy, confusion, and hurt were evident on Jughead’s face as he stared at Malachi’s arm around Betty. 

“Get off of her,” Jughead’s tone wasn’t one Betty was familiar with, every syllable was emphasized, exaggerating his threatening voice. 

“Did you miss the memo, Snake?” Malachi stepped towards Jughead, exuding confidence, “Betty is with us now.” 

“Betts, what is he talking about?” Jughead reached for her hand, worry in his eyes, searching for any sign that what Malachi was saying was false. He couldn’t find it. 

“Don’t call me that, Jughead,” Betty’s voice was apathetic as she moved her hand out of reach of his, “You wanted to make it stick, so I’m just moving on. Let me go.” 

“You heard her, so go slither back to whatever hole you crawled out of,” Malachi grabbed Betty’s hand and began walking away from Jughead, “She’s mine now.” 

As Jughead watched them turn down the next hallway, he could feel the hurt building inside of him. He didn’t mean for her to get mixed up in a rival gang when he told her to go home. He wanted her to be safe, to live the life she was meant to, far away from Riverdale, from Serpents and Ghoulies, from him. Jughead’s emotions took over, and he felt his fist come into contact with the hard metal of the lockers. He knew that something was wrong with Betty, his Betts, and he needed to find out what got her mixed up with the Ghoulies. Something wasn’t right, and Jughead was determined to fix it. He knew it was time to talk to Veronica and Archie; they had to know what was going on with Betty. They had to. 


	2. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the positive feedback I've been receiving. I can't tell you how much your comments and kudos mean to me. I hope you enjoy the update, and keep commenting! I'd love to hear what you think of the latest update.

River Vixen practices and performances were the only forms of physical torture that were entirely voluntary, as far as Betty knew. As co-captain, Betty had to prove herself worthy of the title at every single practice. The other girls were vying for her spot, and she had to show them she was a superior dancer, the best tumbler, and the most enthusiastic girl on the squad. Despite the constant pressure to excel, Betty loved being a River Vixen. The stunts and the routines made her feel sexy and wanted. The football players were always watching her. Hell, everyone was watching her. 

The Friday after Riverdale and Southside High merged, the Bulldogs had their first home game of the season. Since Southside didn’t have a football team, and therefore no cheerleaders, there was no change to the rosters, but the crowd had clearly grown. Southsiders and Northsiders rallied together to cheer on the golden boys of Riverdale against the Greendale Giants, their biggest rivals. From the field, Betty could see the clear divides between the student body. The Ghoulies to the left of the stand; the Serpents to the right, different factions in between. They were drawing lines in the turf, and no one was brave enough to cross them. 

The Bulldogs took a beating, but ultimately won the game with a score of 28-24. After the players headed back to the locker room and the crowd began to disperse, Betty walked towards the Ghoulies. It was a brave move. The whole town of Riverdale was in attendance, and, even though many were leaving, it was impossible to miss the preppy blonde making her way over to the leather-clad biker gang. 

Jughead, Toni, and Sweet Pea didn’t miss the move either. Jughead watched as Betty went to Malachi. He lifted her and swung her around, clearly offering words of encouragement and pride after her stellar performance. 

“What is that about, Jug? Should we go over there? What’s going on?” Sweet Pea, though well-intentioned, was clearly behind the times. 

“Betty got involved with the Ghoulies, dipshit. Where have you been?” Toni was quick to reply. She threw a glance in Jughead’s direction, gauging his reaction to the sight. 

“There’s something wrong. I can feel it,” Jughead took one last look at the Ghoulies’ new power couple and walked in the direction of their bikes. Now wasn’t the time for a confrontation, he knew that much, but it took every ounce of his self-control to avoid forcibly removing his girl from his enemy’s arms. Little did Jughead know, it would take a little more than that to get the Betty Cooper he knew back. 

“Chi! Put me down!” Betty couldn’t help but laugh as Malachi swung her around. She had done an amazing job tonight, and it felt nice, almost normal, for the boy she was spending time with to be so openly proud and affectionate. Over the past week, Betty Cooper slowly started to forget the threats Malachi made towards her former beau and began developing feelings of friendship for the Ghoulies in place of her fear. She even started calling the boys by their nicknames. He was right about her when she first wandered into the House of the Dead. Betty Cooper was tired of living her life passively. She had grown tired of doing as she was told, aiming to reach the expectations of others. Chi and the boys didn’t expect much from her. They made her laugh, gave her an outlet to express her feelings, and enjoyed spending time with the real Betty. It was exhilarating. Despite enjoying the time she spent with her new circle, Betty couldn’t help but feel guilty about it. She knew it was tearing Jughead apart, and it would only be a matter of time before Archie, Veronica, and Jughead made some plot to “save” her. 

“How would you like to celebrate our victory,  _ princessa _ ? Your wish is our command after your amazing dancing,” Chi put her down on the ground, holding her tightly to his chest. 

Betty took a second to think. “Let’s go to Pop’s. I’ve been craving a strawberry milkshake all night,” Betty replied. She was surprised and a little excited when Chi laced his fingers with hers and walked with her to his bike. 

Riding Chi’s bike was nothing like riding her ex-boyfriend’s. Chi was reckless and drove on his own terms. Though frightening, Betty’s heart raced and, as the adrenalize pumped through her, she felt alive. It was hard not to miss him, but in moments like that, Betty could envision life beyond their break-up. 

After milkshakes at Pop’s, Chi, Betty, and the rest of the gang went back to the House of the Dead to continue the celebrations. Like the Wyrm, there was a bar inside the hang-out. Since it was a Friday night, the bar area was packed. As Chi led Betty through the masses, she realized they were heading upstairs, away from the others. Though they had been hanging out during her every free moment, Betty had never been privy to the inside of Malachi’s bedroom, and, honestly, she wasn’t sure she was ready to. 

“Where are we going?’ Betty asked, but she knew what was going on.

“Relax,  _ princessa _ ,” Chi smiled at her, a hint of mischief in his eyes, “I want to show you something.” 

When they reached the top of the stairs, he opened his door to reveal his pristine bedroom. One would think that it would be a mess, but it looked like a bedroom that could be featured on the cover of _Better_ _Homes and Gardens_. Breaking away from him, Betty took an opportunity to walk around, admiring his bookshelf and his wall of records. 

“Your room is amazing, Chi, not at all what I thought this would look like,” she laughed.

“Did you think I was a slob? I’ll have you know, I take great pride in keeping this place clean,” he smiled and made his way over to his bookshelf. He pulled from it a leather-bound sketchbook and motioned for her to come sit on his bed with him. As he opened the book and began scanning through the pages, Betty recognized some of the scenes. The outside of Pop’s, Sweetwater river, the Ghoulie crest, and, the most recent addition, a lovely portrait of her in her River Vixen uniform. 

“Chi, this is incredible,” Betty was mesmerized by his talent, “How did you find time to do this?” 

“I call this piece ‘Fearless’,” Chi avoided making eye contact with Betty, “You waltzed into a dangerous situation, Betty, and I know that I threatened you with unspeakable horror in order to get you to stay, but, after spending time with you, I can’t live with that being the only reason you remain here,  _ princessa _ . You are strong, stubborn, funny, and downright gorgeous, I promise that if you choose to leave here, I won’t do anything to stop you. I think by now you know to keep our secrets, but I want you to  _ want _ to be here, Betty.” 

“I’m staying, Chi,” Betty reached for his hand, “I’m not going anywhere any time soon.” 

Chi closed the sketchbook and reached up to cup Betty’s cheek. She knew what was happening, considered stopping it for just a moment, but finally gave in as Chi’s lips collided with hers. Time froze, but not even a handsome young boy, vulnerable and sincere, could keep Betty from feeling the guilt settle in the pit of her stomach. They were broken up, but her ex-boyfriend’s face was all she could see. 

 

On the other side of town, Jughead Jones was facing an internal battle of his own. Standing on the doorstep of a place he once called home, Jughead knew he had to knock. Archie was one of his only hopes of getting through to Betty. Despite his need for his help, Jughead knew he had burned some bridges. Joining the Serpents, pushing his friends away, and breaking up with Betty culminated in a fractured relationship within the core four. It didn’t take a genius to notice that Archie and Veronica were angry. They promised to support him, but he didn’t give them the chance.

Concern for Betty overruled any pride that hindered Jughead’s willingness to knock on the door of the Andrews’ home. He heard Vegas bark before a familiar redhead appeared in the door frame. 

“Jughead, didn’t think I’d be seeing you any time soon,” Archie said with a hint of anger in his voice, “What can I do for you?” 

“It’s about Betty, Arch, something isn’t right.” Archie moved out of the doorway and allowed him to come in. 

“I saw her, too, with the Ghoulies,” Archie sat at the kitchen counter, a box of pizza in front of him, “Do you know why she’s suddenly started hanging around with them? Help yourself, by the way.” Archie reached into the box and grabbed a few slices before moving the box towards Jug.

“Thanks, and I’m not really sure. When I told her we needed to be apart, for her safety, I didn’t think she would take that as an invitation to get involved with a more dangerous gang,” he was upset with her, “I just wanted her to be safe, Arch, and I knew that I couldn’t protect her anymore.” 

“I know that, and I’m sure she does, too, but Betty Cooper doesn’t take orders. If she didn’t think she could handle being with you Jug, she would have walked away by herself.” 

“Betty wouldn’t voluntarily walk away from me; we love each other. I did what I could to keep her away from the Serpents and the darkness surrounding the things we do. I couldn’t just sit back and watch her destroy any chance she has at getting out of Riverdale.” 

“Jug, we both know that whatever loyalty you hold to the Serpents does not overshadow your feelings for Betty Cooper. What you did to her was unfair, but not unforgivable. Just talk to her. She’ll hear you out, but she has to understand what your intentions were. She needs to be allowed to make her own decisions, and if that means staying with you and the Serpents, then so be it. She can handle herself. This thing she has going with the Ghoulies is surely stemmed from her break-up with you. She just needed time and a change of scenery. I can’t imagine it lasting, especially if you two talk it all out.” 

“We have a Blue and Gold meeting in the morning, so I can try to talk to her then. What if she doesn’t want to talk, Archie? I can’t blame her after what I did to her, to us.” 

“All you can do is try. Show some effort, Jug. Show her you care about her and that you regret what you did. Admit you were wrong.” 

“Easier said than done,” he replied. Jug was unsure of the plan they had created, but nothing better came along. 

“Do you want to stay a little longer? Maybe play a few video games, like old times?” Archie had missed Jughead. His best friend, his brother, it had been too long since they could eat pizza and sit in front of the television without worrying about the fate of Riverdale or impending doom. 

“I missed you, too, Arch,” Jug smiled, grabbing another slice of pizza as they walked into the living room, grabbing their usual controllers. 

“The reinstatement of our friendship will be discussed, over many burgers and many days,” Archie echoed the words Jughead said to him not so long ago. Being there, in the Andrews home, Jughead felt like it was step one in a long journey to getting his life back on track. No Serpents, no murder, just two young kids, enjoying each other’s company. Their former trio, however, was still far from restoration. 

 

The next morning, Jughead made his way to Riverdale High. Now that he was back at his former school, he was reinstated by Weatherbee as a member of the Blue and Gold staff. The principal thought that having a few students from the Southside joining in extracurriculars would aid in the integration of the student bodies. 

As he entered into the office, he couldn’t help himself from feeling nostalgic. The moments he and Betty shared in that space came flooding into his mind. He fell for Betty Cooper in this office. After long hours trying to solve Jason’s murder or clear his father’s name, this felt like hallowed ground. “Focus, Jughead,” he told himself. He scanned the room for a seat, finding a place right in front of Betty. She looked different than normal. Her ponytail was intact, but her signature pastel wardrobe was missing, replaced with black jeans and a lace top. Her makeup was darker, too; her smudged eyeliner made her green eyes somehow stand out even more. Jughead swallowed as he glanced her over as he settled into his chair. Without acknowledging that he was there, she began to welcome the other writers and editors to the Blue and Gold. After breaking the ice, dishing out assignments, and giving them a deadline, the meeting was over as quickly as it began. 

Betty gathered her belongings at record speed, trying to send the message to the other staff members that she was in a rush. She couldn’t leave until everyone was gone as she needed to lock up. Before she had the chance to escape, she heard the door to the office close softly. 

“Betts, we need to talk,” Jughead walked towards her slowly, unsure of where he stood with her. 

“I told you to stop calling me that, Jughead,” Betty spat, “and we have nothing to talk about. You ended it, so there’s nothing more to say.” 

“There will always be more to say, Betty, and I know that I hurt you, but I just want to talk.” 

“If this has anything to do with Chi or the Ghoulies, you can just drop it.” 

“Chi? Is that who he is to you now?” 

“Yes, Jughead, that’s who he is. Not that it matters to you, but he’s been the only one there for me lately.” 

“What about Archie? Veronica? Kevin? You have people who love you, Betty, I don’t see why you had to turn to a gang for emotional support.”

“You don’t see why? I’m pretty sure it was  _ you _ who sent me away. Besides, they’re my friends now. They care about me, and they aren’t as horrible as you think they are.”

“They’re not your friends, Betts,” Jug was pleading with her, begging that she would understand that the Ghoulies didn’t matter.  _ They _ mattered. “Betty, just listen, I know we aren’t in the best place right now, but I’m sorry for what I did. This is my fault. I pushed you away when we needed to hold onto each other, and I know I messed up. I know that apologizing isn’t enough for you. I took away your right to choose, but I know that I can be better, do better, for you.” He was in her personal space now. His eyes were always so expressive, and she could see the sincerity in his voice. It didn’t matter to her right now. Betty Cooper was not ready to forgive the boy she once loved more than life itself. She wasn’t sure she would ever be willing to let him back in. Now was not the time, Chi was waiting for her, and despite his willingness to drop his threats against Jughead, Betty knew that after their  _ moment _ , seeing her with Jughead would cause more harm than good. 

“I’ve got to go,” Betty walked towards the door, “Chi is waiting for me.” 

“I thought you were my girl,” Jughead’s heart was breaking as he watched the girl he loved close herself off from him. 

She turned back to him, hand still on the doorknob, “I did too, but you decided I wasn’t worth fighting for.” Her eyes found his, and it felt like he was stabbed in the chest. He could see the hurt he had caused her, the anger she still harbored. She looked away, tears forming in her eyes as she opened the door, and with that, Betty Cooper walked away. 

The irony of standing in this room alone was not lost on him. The sanctuary they held so dear was now his only comfort. A dwindling reminder that the beautiful girl next door once loved the broken little boy from the Southside. This couldn’t be the end. He wouldn’t let it. So Jughead did the only thing he still knew how to do, he sat down and started writing. 


	3. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, old habits die hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being patient with the next update! I hope you enjoy it. Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos. They mean the world to me! That being said, I hope you don't hate me too much after the update.

Jughead Jones was stumped. It had been a week since he and Betty talked after the Blue and Gold meeting, and he had made no progress in their relationship. They had many awkward run-ins in the hallways, avoided being partnered in classes, and always made up excuses to leave the room when they were caught alone together. He made sure to look out for her, though, and the other Serpents had been told to make sure the Ghoulies were treating her well. Nothing had come up, so Jughead had no real cause to swoop in and “save” his girl. Instead, he tried to focus his energies on his writing. He finished his assignment for the paper and even managed to write a few, albeit rough, chapters of his novel. Despite the fact that he was using his writing to distract from Betty, she seemed to be the only thing to occupy his thoughts.

At night, when the streets of Riverdale were quiet and calm, Jughead would lie in bed thinking about the blonde haired, green-eyed girl of his dreams. Though he had made mistakes, he still believed that they were meant to be. She wasn’t ready to forgive him yet, and he wasn’t ready to forgive himself either, but the time would come. Until then, Jughead would have to settle for words. Pen to paper, he wrote everything down: how he fell in love with her, the way she smiled right after they kissed, the ache in his heart when he realized the mess he’d made, all of it. He was sure he’d never show them to her, but it helped him remember the love they shared, what he was fighting for, what he had almost lost. 

At the next Blue and Gold meeting, Jughead was ready to turn in his article for editing. It was a thrilling piece about the upcoming Homecoming dance’s theme: Havana Nights. He knew his assignment was a way for Betty to get back at him, and he expected quite a few more bad pieces before she let him get back to his real journalism. For right now, though, he would just have to take them and roll with it. He’d left her high and dry enough, so the least he could do was write about Homecoming themes or come up with horrible horoscopes. 

As Jughead walked down the halls of Riverdale High, he overheard Malachi and Betty talking as he approached the Blue and Gold office. It was still early, so the other staff members hadn’t arrived yet.  

“Chi, it’s fine, I am perfectly capable of getting myself home. I appreciate that you always pick me up, but I can handle it,” Betty said. Her back was to the wall of lockers as Chi leaned into her, a hand resting above her right shoulder. Jughead stood still, trying to remain unseen. 

“I know,  _ princessa _ , but I like to make sure my girl gets home safely. You know things are different now that you run with the Ghoulies. I’ll send Giggles to get you after the meeting to take you home,” Malachi seemed genuine in his concern for Betty, but she brushed him off.

“No, Chi, I’ll walk myself home. I’ll know if you sent someone, and there’ll be hell to pay if you do.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Malachi leaned into her, his lips grazing her cheek. 

“Okay, now it’s time for me to go. I’ll see you later, Chi,” Betty kissed his cheek and began to walk away. Before Jughead could move, Malachi caught his eye. Just as quickly, he pulled Betty back and kissed her full-on. Jughead flinched at the contact, registering that it definitely wasn’t their first kiss. When they separated, Betty turned to leave again, but it was her turn to notice her ex-boyfriend lurking in the shadows. 

“I’ll see you later, Malachi,” Betty seemed angry at the stunt, so Malachi walked away without a word to Jughead.

Jughead, still upset, walked past Betty and into the Blue and Gold office.

She almost stopped him before trying to remind herself that she had nothing to apologize for. He was the one who hurt her, and she could make no apologies for the way she tried to put the pieces back together. Betty also knew that, despite her own heartbreak, she didn’t feel inclined to rub her new relationship in his face. 

The Blue and Gold meeting was awkward after the uncomfortable encounter, but they made it through. This time, Betty assigned Jughead a serious article. He was going to write an update on how the student body has shifted in the wake of the merger. She could tell he was really excited when she gave it to him. Being both a Southsider and a Northsider had taught him a lot, and seeing those two, separate worlds collide at Riverdale High fascinated him. When everyone but the two of them were gone, he made a bold move.

“Do you want to walk home together? I’m heading to Archie’s, and I couldn’t help but overhear that you were walking home. It’d be a little weird if we didn’t walk together. We’d have to walk a block apart if we don’t, and it will definitely look like one of us is stalking the other. While we’re definitely not in the best place, I don’t want all of your neighbors thinking I’m some weird perv-” 

“Jughead, stop rambling, of course you can walk me home. I appreciate it,” Betty didn’t even hesitate in her answer. It surprised her, and once the words came out of her mouth, she was nervous for the journey home. Would it be awkward and uncomfortable? Would they be silent? 

They locked the office and started walking down the hallway. Neither were sure what to say. 

Betty was the first to brave speaking, “Jug, look, I’m sorry about what Chi did in the hallway. It wasn’t fair to you.” She looked down as she walked, afraid to meet his eyes. 

“I missed hearing you call me Jug, Betts.” She didn’t do it on purpose. Until that moment, she hadn’t realized she avoided saying his name, even in her head. She always vaguely referenced him in an effort to evade the way she felt about him.

“Would you prefer I call you Forsythe?” She favored her witty response over a heavy conversation about her suppressed feelings of resentment and abandonment. 

“No, definitely not, Elizabeth.” Despite his hatred for his birth name, Jughead couldn’t help but smile at Betty. He had missed hearing her laugh. It was easier than he thought: falling into their old rhythm. 

The laughter kept going their whole walk back to Betty and Archie’s neighborhood. Onlookers might even guess they were back together, but one good day cannot fix weeks worth of heartache and pain. When they reached Betty’s doorstep, she knew it was time to apologize to him without witty banter, even if it meant an end to their quality time. 

“I really am sorry about Chi’s stunt before the meeting, Jug. You didn’t deserve to see that. I know I already apologized, but it wasn’t fair and I don’t want us to just brush it under the rug with some witty comments.” Before she could realize she was doing it, she felt her fingernails putting pressure on the inside of her palm. 

“Betts, it’s okay. I’m okay, you’re okay. Calm down.” She could hear the concern in his voice. He reached for her hands, lacing his fingers through hers. “I couldn’t very well expect the smartest and most beautiful girl I know to wait around for someone like me to figure out that he made the biggest mistake imaginable.” 

She finally met his eyes. He was trying to put on a happy face for her, but it never made it to those eyes of his. He looked a little sad and hurt, but she saw determination. 

He lifted her hands to his mouth, kissing them softly. He could feel the tension leaving her. Once she had calmed down, their hands broke apart as reality set back in. They shouldn’t be doing this right now. They couldn’t be that close. 

“I should be getting inside. Chi’s expecting me to text him soon,” she started to walk away.

“I’ll see you soon, Juliet.” 

By the time Betty was ready to turn around, he was already making his way into Archie’s house. It was Betty’s turn to be stumped. She was happy with the way things were going with Chi. He made her life exciting, but, deep down, she knew she’d always be in love with Jughead Jones. She wasn’t ready to forgive him, though, and she knew she needed to explore her relationship with Chi. So, at least for now, Betty Cooper had to put her and her feelings first, and that meant continuing her life as the Ghoulies’  _ princessa _ . 

When she reached her bedroom, she already had a missed call and a few texts from Chi. She quickly called him back, knowing he’d probably be worried and upset at her lack of response. 

After a few rings, she heard his familiar voice on the other end of the line. 

“I know you’re mad at me after that kiss in the hallway,  _ princessa _ , but I was really concerned about you when I didn’t hear from you. How was your walk home?” 

“It’s okay, Chi. I walked home with a friend, and we just got to talking. I’m not mad at you, but please don’t do those types of things in front of Jughead. I’m no one’s territory; I don’t need to be staked as your claim.” 

“I know,  _ princessa _ , and I’m sorry. Jones and I have some history, as I’m sure you know. But no more about him, I’m going to make it up to you. How does family dinner tonight at my house sound? My ma’s been dying to meet you, Betty.” 

It was a big step for him, and she knew it. Chi didn’t seem like the type to bring girls home to meet the mother. She felt a little guilty, given her interaction with Jughead just minutes ago, but she kindly accepted his offer of dinner.

“Of course! I’m so excited to meet her. Are you guys more dinner casual or should I wear a dress?” 

“Unless you’re up for me staring at your legs all night, I’d say jeans and one of those cute tops of yours will do just fine. I’m sure she’s gonna love you, even if you show up in a garbage bag. I’ll come pick you up around 5, if that works?” 

“I can’t wait. I’ll see you then, Chi.” 

 

As promised, he picked her up promptly at 5 o’clock. Handing her a helmet, she took her place behind him on the bike, wrapping her hands tightly around his abs. When they arrived to Chi’s house, it wasn’t at all what Betty thought it would be. She had imagined a nice, small, cozy house. What she saw, though, was entirely different. He parked his bike in front of a very large white house with a wrap-around porch, complete with two swings. The front yard was carefully landscaped and had various birdhouses adorning the two maple trees. It was absolutely gorgeous. She didn’t want to admit it to herself, but she had assumed Chi was on the poorer side. She felt ashamed of believing the stereotypes about gang members, but, before she could reflect too much on it, she felt herself being guided up the stairs and into the house.

“You must be the infamous Betty Cooper! Malachi could not stop talking about you.” Betty assumed the woman engulfing her in a hug was Chi’s mother. She was warm and smelled like cinnamon.  

“Ma, stop, don’t embarrass me in front of Betty, please.” Chi was blushing a little red at his mother’s excitement, but Betty thought it was adorable.

“No, don’t stop. Keep going. I want to know everything!” Betty was curious about this new side of Chi that she had never seen before. 

“I like her already. Anyone complicit in my goals to humiliate my son is obviously a keeper. I’ll be cracking out the naked baby pictures soon enough, don’t you worry.” 

It was bizarre to Betty how different Chi’s two lives were. At the House of the Dead, he was a gang leader threatening girl’s ex-boyfriends in order to get them to stay around, but, at home, he was just a normal kid with an embarrassing, doting mother. Betty was starting to believe she was dreaming. 

“We’re having lemon chicken for dinner tonight, Betty. I hope that’s okay!” Having returned to the kitchen, Chi’s mom, who insisted Betty call her Grace, was trying to talk to the young couple even though they two rooms away. 

“That’s perfect!” Betty shouted back. “I love her already, Chi. Your mom is amazing. This house is gorgeous. What else have you been hiding from me?” 

Ignoring her question, Chi shouted back to his mother, “I’m going to take Betty on a tour of the house, Ma! We’ll be back down soon!” Chi began leading her to the staircase when his mother responded, “Okay! But keep the doors open, Chi, and I don’t want to hear any canoodling going on!” 

“That’s enough of her for a little while,” Chi rushed them up the stairs, still a bright red after his mom’s insinuation. “Come on, I want to show you something.” 

“I have so many questions. Why do you have a bedroom at the house if you live here? Does your mom know about the Ghoulies?” 

“Relax, Betty. There’s plenty of time for questions. But to answer your first two, I keep a room at homebase in case it’s a late night. I don’t like to stumble in a bloody mess at 2am, so it’s convenient to have my own space outside of here. Ma doesn’t know, and I’d like to keep it that way. She’s a worrier.” When they reached the top of the steps, he lead her down the hallway and into a small room. He turned on the lights, and Betty took a moment to look around. It was an art studio. Full of finished and unfinished paintings and sketches. She thought his sketchbook was fantastic, but his studio showed the true depth of his work. 

“I want to be an artist. I spend a lot of time in here, more than I’m willing to admit. Painting and drawing are my escape from the horrible shit I do sometimes. I can tell you’re wondering how I juggle these two lives, and I’m not sure I know the answer. I do know that my art plays a big role in keeping me sane. I just wanted to share this part of me with you.”

“Chi, your art is inspiring. When you’re the next Picasso, you better do a painting of me and sell it for a million dollars or some exorbitant amount of money.” 

“A painting of you is priceless, Betty Cooper. I wouldn’t give you up for all the money in the world.” 

She tried to hide the way his words of affection made her feel, but she was putty in his hands. After a quick kiss, she smiled at him, “We should probably get back downstairs. I’m starving, and I don’t want your mom to think we’re  _ canoodling _ .” 

The dinner Grace cooked for them was spectacular, and the conversation was even better. Betty finally felt like she was really getting to know Chi, the real one. Through all the badass exterior and his gang relations, there was a young artist with a loving family. Before Betty had the chance to peek at the embarrassing baby photos, though, Chi’s phone rang. 

“Make it quick, Tank. I’m in the middle of a family thing.” 

Betty couldn’t help but overhear Tank’s panicked tone on the other side. “Boss, we’ve got a problem. A big one. Get to the house as soon as possible.” The worry in the young gang member’s voice was enough for Chi to spring into action. 

With hurried words of gratitude and goodbye, Betty and Malachi rushed to his bike. 

“I’ll drive you home,  _ princessa _ .” Chi seemed concerned, and Betty could tell. 

“No, I’m coming with you. You asked me to rule with you, Chi, not to stand on the sidelines. It isn’t fair to keep me in the dark.” Betty was tired of having this argument with gang leaders. It was always the same problem: they wanted to decide for her. It was her life, so it had to be her decision. 

For once, though, Betty had her way. “Okay, but stay with me. I’ll keep you safe.” 

It felt like years before they made it to the House of the Dead. When they hurried inside, they were quickly led by some Ghoulies into the basement. 

When they made their way down the stairs, Chi stopped and turned to Betty. “Stay here. Just until I know what’s going on.”

It was evident, though, that someone was being held in the Ghoulie basement. Betty tried to keep her composure, but something inside her was screaming that something was off. She watched in silence as Chi walked over to Tank and a few older Ghoulies she didn’t recognize. She vaguely overheard them say that they caught the person in the chair in Ghoulie territory when a fight broke out between him and two Ghoulies. 

Curiosity caught the better of Betty as she decided to step further into the basement. A dim light further in confirmed her biggest fears as she noticed a bright green snake adorning the leather jacket on the prisoner. 

Before she had the chance to walk further, Betty’s phone buzzed. What compelled her to look at her texts in the middle of a hostage situation, she couldn’t be sure, but it seemed like fate when she read the message from Jughead.

_ Jughead: Betty, have you seen Sweet Pea?  _

_ Jughead: I know it’s a long shot. We’re just trying to cover our bases.  _


	4. Taking Risks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's right and wrong, but the grey area seems to be getting the most attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the latest update of "You said it was safe."! I owe it all to my great beta for making sure this chapter wasn't an absolute disaster. As always, your feedback is always welcome and appreciated. Let me know what you think!

Betty read and reread the text from Jughead over and over again until she was sure she wasn’t dreaming. In the moments it took her to register the scene in front of her, Chi was already throwing a punch. 

One, two, three, four...Betty was starting to lose count of the times a Ghoulie’s fist connected with Sweet Pea’s face or stomach. 

“What did you think you were doing in Ghoulie territory, Snake? Not so tough without your Prince to protect you, are you?” 

The version of Chi that only Betty had been privy to was now gone, replaced with the vicious Ghoulie leader. The rivalry between the Serpents and the Ghoulies ran deeper than Betty Cooper could ever know, and she was caught in the middle. 

Between blows, Sweet Pea couldn’t stop himself from meeting violence with humor. 

“You hit like a little bitch, Malachi,” Sweet Pea smiled, but Betty could tell he was in a lot of pain. 

Malachi didn’t say anything, but he hit their prisoner with a solid right hook. Betty cringed at the sound made on impact. 

She only had a few options, and she needed to act quickly. She could sit idly in the corner, pretending she’s not complicit in the battering of her ex-boyfriend’s best friend. Betty had made some poor choices in her life, but that was not going to be one of them. Sweet Pea was a young kid, just like them. He didn’t deserve this. She wasn’t even sure he had done anything wrong except being in the wrong place at the wrong time. She could try to interfere, but then the Ghoulies might think she can’t be trusted. Then, there was option three. She could betray the Ghoulies and tell Jughead what was going on. Without putting my thought into her actions, she grabbed her phone and drafted a message. 

_ Betty: He’s here, Jug. They’re hurting him. Get to the House of the Dead as fast as you can.  _

She pressed send before she could convince herself not to. As soon as the message delivered, though, she realized the weight of her hasty decision. Jughead and the Serpents couldn’t just roll into the House of the Dead. Everyone would know she told Jughead, which would put her in danger. Chi wouldn’t want to hurt her, but his loyalty to the gang was deeper than his new loyalty to her. 

Unsure of what else to do, she moved to stand in front of Sweet Pea before they had the chance to hit him again.

“Stop. Now. He’s done nothing wrong, and you’re all acting like monsters!” Betty was grasping for words. At this point, the adrenaline was pulsing. Her fierce need to protect others overriding any notion to keep herself safe. 

“ _ Princessa _ , move out of the way. We have business to take care.” Chi was warning her. He wasn’t dumb enough to believe any ties she had to the Serpents were truly cut, but he didn’t expect her to stand in the way of the gang’s business. 

“No, Malachi, I won’t move. Think about what you’re doing. You’ve sent him a message. What are you going to do, kill him? He’s 16, our classmate. His life shouldn’t be sacrificed in the name of a rivalry that none of you can justify. We’re all humans, Chi. Don’t let this be the moment that defines the rest of your life.” 

At her words, the Ghoulies’ pride and celebration at their treatment of the Serpent hostage was replaced with embarrassment and shame. 

“You all wanted a  _ princessa _ , and I’m what you’ve got. I know you’re all better than this,” Betty’s voice was full of fire, daring anyone to challenge her decision to intervene, “I’ve told the Serpents to come retrieve him, and that’s that.” 

Malachi stared at her in disbelief. She had defied his orders, challenged his authority in front of the majority of the gang. Before he said something he would regret, Malachi began to storm out. As he passed Betty, he snarled in her ear, “We’ll talk about this later.” He climbed the stairs two at a time until he faded from view. 

“Untie him. I’ll make sure he gets to the Serpents safely. The rest of you should lay low. We don’t need to cause another fight.” Betty’s word was honored, and, after freeing Sweet Pea, Betty and the prisoner were left alone. 

“Thanks, Betty, or should I be calling you  _ princessa _ ?” Sweet Pea tried to laugh, the smile faded as the pain began setting in. He started clutching his chest, and Betty knew the wounds were pretty serious after the beating he took. 

“Stop it, SP. You were a fool to get caught in their territory. What were you thinking? You should’ve been more careful. What would have happened if I hadn’t been here to stop them? Jug can’t lose you, too.” 

“I’m sorry, Betty. I wasn’t thinking.” 

“It’s okay, Sweet Pea, we’ll talk about it later. Let’s get you home.” 

Betty struggled to get Sweet Pea up the stairs. He winced every step they took, and it broke her heart every time. Though he pretended to be a badass, Sweet Pea was a marshmallow. It took every bit of strength she had in her to get him out of the House of the Dead. She was sweating and out of breath by the time they made it outside. Betty was grateful when she saw the familiar faces of the Serpents standing on the sidewalks. 

Jughead was the first to reach them. Toni was following closely behind him. Toni let Sweet Pea lean onto her as they walked back to the group. Someone had brought a car, uncertain if he would be able to ride on the back of a bike. They ushered him into the car and drove away, leaving just Jughead and Betty standing outside the House of the Dead. 

“Betts…” He didn’t know what to say, how to thank her. He knew she had to have put herself at risk to save his friend. He struggled to find the words, so he did the next best thing. He engulfed her with his arms. It’d been so long that Betty forgot how to react. He felt different, stronger. The muscles in his arms were more prominent than she remembered. It took a second for her to wrap her arms around him, too. She breathed him in. He smelled of old books and cigarettes. Betty assumed he must have just come from the Wyrm. Time must’ve been confused in that moment, for it felt like centuries yet milliseconds at the same time. 

She didn’t even register the tears forming in her eyes as the exhaustion hit her all at once. She whispered in his ear, “Take me home, Jug.” 

He didn’t need more than that and led her to his bike.  _ Her _ helmet was still stored in his compartment, and a ghost of a smile crossed her face at the sight. She climbed onto the back of his bike, as she had done a million times before. This time was unlike all the others, though; it meant something else. 

In the middle of their moment, she failed the realize that Chi was staring at them through the window. He was still upset with her, but he had almost expected her to come after him when he left the basement. Now, he saw his girl getting on the bike of the boy who hurt her the most. They needed to talk. 

The drive to Betty’s house wasn’t long, but Jughead couldn’t help but revel in how much he missed riding with Betty. He found himself subconsciously taking the longer way to her house. It felt normal, right, but the facade of reconciliation could only hold on so long. When they reached her neighborhood, she climbed off quickly and handed her helmet back to Jughead. Words still failed them. Neither of them sure what to say, Jughead started getting ready to drive back to the Southside. 

“Jug, stay here tonight,” Betty almost whispered it. They had been through a lot in the last twelve hours, and she was craving some sense of normalcy. She didn’t want to be alone. 

“Okay.” Jug wasn’t sure what else he could say. He didn’t want to leave her either. He was worried about her. She put her safety on the line for his friend. He wasn’t sure if she needed protection or companionship, but at that moment he would have done anything to make her happy.

“Use the ladder.” With that, she walked inside her home and made her way up to her bedroom. It felt like old times. Betty sneaking in and waiting for Jughead to climb to her window like Romeo visiting his Juliet. 

After parking his bike in the Andrews’ driveway and shooting a text to Archie so they knew not to worry, his body went into autopilot. Moving the ladder to Betty’s window with ease, he noticed it was easier now. He’d spent more time exercising and working with Fred Andrews, so his formerly weak frame was stronger. He made it to the top without breaking a sweat, and Betty was waiting for him at the window. She helped him in, but he took note that neither were saying much yet. The silence went on for a few more minutes before he mustered the courage to say something. 

“Betts,” he approached her cautiously as he spoke, “What are we doing?” 

“I don’t know, Jug. I really don’t. I know that I want you in my life again. I just need that to be as friends.” She was looking at him now. “I miss how I could call you and you’d be here at the drop of the hat. I wish we could talk to each other like normal people. And maybe there’s a part of me that still craves for how you used to kiss me or the way you made me feel like I was the luckiest girl in the world.” 

“Then what’s the other part of you saying?” They needed this, but he wasn’t sure he was ready to hear what she needed to say. 

“That I have a good thing going on with Chi right now.” 

“Do you think you love him?” He couldn’t meet her eyes when he asked it, and he was certain her answer would break his heart all over again.

“I don’t know, Jug, but I owe it to myself to find out.” There was a sadness in her voice that made it sound almost like an apology. 

“I feel like I should go, Betts.” He wanted more than anything to stay, but he was worried she’d just regret it in the morning. They were walking on eggshells with each other already, and he didn’t want to feel like he was getting in-between Betty and her happiness. 

“No, I want you to stay.” It wasn’t a question or a plea; it was a command. She went into a drawer and grabbed a pair of pajamas he must have left there and handed them to him. Then, she pulled out a set of her own and began changing. Jughead turned around before he saw anything. “Friends don’t watch each other change, Jug,” he thought to himself. 

After they both finished getting ready for bed, Jughead went to grab a pillow and blanket from the closet. When he went to lay on the floor, though, Betty surprised him yet again by saying, “Jug, it seems a little late for you to start sleeping on the floor now.” She moved over to make room for him on the bed. He crawled into bed next to her, and it wasn’t long before Betty fell asleep.

Jughead couldn’t sleep at all. He was just watching her. Any onlooker would think it was a little creepy, but he felt at home with her. Sixteen year olds shouldn’t have it this hard. They should be focused on homecoming, college visits, and Friday night football games. Riverdale High missed that memo. Half of the school was caught up in a war between the Northside and the Southside. Gangs, violence, and murder were a part of their everyday routine, and it wasn’t fair. 

When he finally fell asleep, it wasn’t for long. When he looked at Betty’s alarm clock on her bedside table, it read 5:21am. He had to get back to the Wyrm and check on Sweet Pea, so he removed himself from Betty’s bed without disrupting her. Once dressed, Jughead walked back to Betty’s sleeping form. Her blonde hair was sprawled everywhere. He couldn’t help himself from reaching out and brushing it off of her face. 

“Until next time, Juliet,” he whispered to her and made his way to the ladder at the window. He climbed out as stealthily as possible so that he didn’t wake her up. They needed some time apart, but he couldn’t help but feel a little hopeful. Even if it wasn’t enough for forever, being friends with Betty Cooper would be enough for now. 

 

At 6:30am, Betty heard her mom barging into the room. She shot up quickly, fear overwhelmed her before she realized that Jughead was already gone. Despite the fact that it would have been a disaster had Alice caught them sleeping in the same bed, Betty’s heart hurt that he had left before she had woken up. 

“I’m heading out to do a few errands, Betty. You look exhausted, sweetie. Drink some water and go for a run.” Alice was gone as quickly as she had come, leaving Betty alone once again. She tried to lay back down, but her sheets still smelled like Jughead. Knowing it was useless to try to sleep, Betty threw off the covers and made her way to the shower. 

After showering and making herself breakfast, Betty took her mother’s advice and decided to go for a run. She didn’t know she desperately needed to work out until she circled back into her neighborhood. Her body was aching, so she made her way back to her house to change and call Chi, but then she literally ran into none other than Veronica Lodge.

“Well, that’s quite a way to greet your best friend after three weeks of silence, B.” Veronica was a little mad, rightfully so, but she knew Betty needed some space after everything that had happened. She must have been leaving Archie’s house because she seemed to be wearing last night’s clothes. 

“I’m sorry, V. I missed you if that counts for anything. I’d hug you but I’m all sweaty.” 

“It counts for everything. I’m going to run home and change, but what if I came back and hung out with you for a little while? It’s been so long since we’ve had a proper girls’ day, and we have a lot to catch up on.” 

“I could definitely use it. Text me when you’re on your way back over.  I’ll go pick something up from Pop’s for lunch.” 

“Perfect. I’ll be back soon!” 

 

Veronica returned without much delay. They went straight to Betty’s room to devour their burgers and milkshakes from Pop’s. Despite their time apart, the conversation flowed easily. Veronica updated Betty about her reconciliation with Archie, how she was dealing with her parents, and how Kevin and the others were doing since Betty had effectively gone missing. 

“I’m sorry we haven’t really been talking, B. You started disappearing, and I should’ve made more of an effort. I saw you at River Vixen practice or at school, and I didn’t say anything either. We could have tried harder.” 

“It’s okay, V, we’ve both had a lot going on.” 

“I know. I heard all about your new boy.” 

“Chi? Yeah, it’s been a bit of a whirlwind with him.” 

“I won’t lie and say I haven’t heard about what’s been going on, Betty. Jughead and Archie have been spending a lot more time together recently, and I hear things.” 

“What kind of things?” 

“Jughead came over at around 6 this morning. We were angry as hell, but he told us what happened with Sweet Pea, and with you.” 

Betty had to take a breath before responding. She hadn’t really expected Jughead to tell anyone about what had happened last night, but she should have seen it coming. 

“I’m not judging anything, Betty. I’ve only heard one side of the story, so start from the beginning.” 

So, she did. She told Veronica everything, sparing no detail. She explained how alone she was when Jughead broke up with her and that she was reckless. She spilled about her involvement with the Ghoulies, the way they made her feel, and even the threat that Chi made to get her to stay. She told her best friend how she felt now that Jughead was crawling his way back into her life and how she wasn’t sure what to do now that she had real feelings for Chi. She couldn’t choose between them, and she really wished she didn’t have to. 

“Wait, wait. Hold on one second. He  _ threatened Jughead  _ to get you to stay? What made you think that was a good start to a solid relationship, Betty?” Veronica was a little mad at this point. She had wanted to give Chi a chance, to be supportive of Betty’s new relationship, but hearing the horrible things he had done didn’t help his cause. 

“It’s not like that anymore Veronica. Sure, he did what he thought he had to do to protect the Ghoulies, but when he learned that I could be trusted, he told me he wanted me to stay with him because I wanted to, not because of some threat.” 

“You know I’m a proponent for tough love, B, and I’m not going to break that now. You really need to think about this, what you’re doing. I know he’s charming and he makes you feel seen, but something about this doesn’t feel right. You were Jughead’s soulmate, and as soon as you guys break up it’s suddenly #TeamGhoulies? That’s not a little suspicious to you? Did you tell Jughead about Malachi threatening him? I don’t want anyone to get hurt here, Betty, especially not you or Jughead.”

“Veronica, I know it sounds crazy, but Chi cares about me. I’ve seen the sides of him that no one else has gotten to see. He’s a wonderful artist, and he’s kind and ambitious, and I really care about him, too.” Betty knew that she sounded a little crazy, but she couldn’t imagine giving up on Chi now. She had gone too deep and cared too much. 

“Okay, B. I just need you to be careful. I love you, Betty, and I will always be on your side, but you have to be cautious of what you’re doing with Jughead. War is brewing between the Serpents and the Ghoulies, and you’re caught in the middle. It’s not just you at stake, Betty. And Jughead is still very much in love with you, so until you’re sure of where your feelings stand, you can’t keep drawing him back in. It’s not fair, B.” 

Before Betty had the chance to respond, they heard someone knocking on her front door. 

They rushed downstairs to see who it was only to find Malachi on her doorstep. 

“Girl talk over, I suppose. You’ve got some things to sort out, B, but we’ll catch a movie soon. Archie, Jug, you and me haven’t been together in one place in too long. I’ll be right over at Archie’s if you need anything.” 

They hugged quickly before Betty opened the door. Veronica stepped out and extended her hand to Malachi, “Hello, I’m Veronica, B’s best friend. Get yourself in check here, Paris.” They shook hands and watched as the raven-haired girl made her way next door.

“That’s so not funny, Veronica!” Betty shouted to her as she reached Archie’s door. 

“Why does your friend there think my name is Paris?” 

“Um, no reason. I think she’s just joking around.” Betty knew that wasn’t true. Veronica was choosing a side. In the story of Romeo and Juliet, Paris was the character that tried to stand in the way of the epic romance. Veronica was making it clear to Betty that she wasn’t giving up on her friend’s relationship with Jughead any time soon. 

“Well, hopefully I’ll meet her again so that she can get acquainted with my real name. That’s not why I’m here, though, Betty.” Chi was visibly nervous, his confidence shaken after the events of last night. 

“I know. Come on in.” 

As Chi walked over the threshold of the Cooper home, Betty could tell his appearance wasn’t just a social call. Her fingernails began digging once again into the palms of her hands as he walked into the living room. He was angry, and she wasn’t sure what was coming next.

 


	5. I've Got a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We’ll figure it out. I’d rather have you in my life in uncomfortable silence than miss out on you entirely, Betty Cooper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient with this update! I just had my wisdom teeth out, so I had to wait for the loopiness to wear off before trying to write! On the bright side, "Believer" came on during my operation, which was hilarious. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the newest chapter, and I always appreciate your kind words and encouragement!

“Betty, I may be upset with you, but I’m not here to yell at you.” His posture softened when he saw Betty clenching her fists, clearly stressed about what was going on between them. “Come here,  _ princessa _ .” She made her way over to him, hiding her palms with the sleeves of her shirt. 

He cupped her cheek with his hand and looked into her eyes. Even in the middle of what she could only guess was a fight, he had the ability to make her melt. 

“Chi, I’m so sorry. I know it was a risk getting in-between you guys and your rivalry with the Serpents, but I couldn’t just stand by and watch you hurt him like that. I did what I thought I had to do, and I’m sorry that you’re angry with me.” 

“Betty, sometimes we have to use violence to send a message. This isn’t Model UN and we sure aren’t diplomats. I took a bit of a hit to my ego, but you standing up to me? That was exactly why I wanted you to stand by my side and lead the Ghoulies.” 

“Really?” She was waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

“Yes, and I’m proud that you commanded the Ghoulies the way you did. You got them to listen to you, respect you. It’s unfair of me to ask you to lead with me then expect you stand on the sidelines. I just need you to be okay with things getting a little rough sometimes,  _ princessa _ .” 

Betty breathed a sigh of relief. She was expecting him to berate her. She was waiting for him to continue because she was sure that couldn’t be the only thing he had come all the way to her house to say. 

“I know, but I can only condone violence when it’s necessary, Chi. And while I’m happy you’re not mad about the way I went about my intervention back in the basement, but that doesn’t explain why you came all the way here. You looked like you were ready to implode when I let you in.” She could feel her nerves building up again, inching their way to panic mode. 

He turned and walked away from her before saying, “We need to talk about Jughead, Betty.” 

“Oh.” There it was: the real reason he was so upset. Betty remembered that they hadn’t been exactly discreet when they were outside the House of the Dead, and it couldn’t have looked good for her to get on the back of his motorcycle either. 

He turned back to her before beginning to speak, and Betty could tell he was going to say something that would make or break their relationship. She tried to brace herself for what was to come when he walked back towards her and said, “I want us to be able to be honest with each other. Betty. I know we’ve already talked about the way I went about getting into a relationship with you, but I need to know if that’s really behind us. And I know how difficult it is to get over your ex, trust me, but I can’t keep wondering and worrying if I’m investing myself in this relationship just for you to go back to the Serpent Prince when he’s decided he wants you back. It would break my heart,  _ princessa _ . Against my better judgment, Betty Cooper, I’m falling in love with you.”

His confident demeanor and carefree attitude were replaced with vulnerability and hopeless affection. He really was falling in love with her, and, despite their rocky start, Betty was beginning to think she could fall in love with him, too. 

Her anxiety about their conversation was slowly withering away, replaced by feelings of butterflies at his words. 

“I think I’m falling in love with you, too, Chi.” He made her feel like she could do anything and withstand anything as long as he was by her side, but that didn’t stop her from also feeling that way about Jughead. What they had had was special, and, even though she thought she was ready to put their relationship behind her, she knew that the more time she spent with Jughead, the harder it would be to resist him. She knew what she had to do. “I promise you don’t have to worry about Jughead and me, but you have to understand that we’re still going to be friends. Chi, I want this to work between us. I’m sorry I gave you so many reasons to doubt me and my feelings for you. You can trust me, and I’m going to prove it to you.” He closed the small gap between them, sealing their confessions with a kiss. It was full of promise that they would both try harder. They were a little broken and unsure of what their future together would look like, but Betty and Chi were certain they wanted to find out. 

When they broke apart, Betty decided to keep the train of confessions going. “Chi...I would really like for you to get to know my friends. Archie and Veronica know about you, and I want them to meet the real you, not just the Ghoulies’ leader. Jughead is their best friend, too, so you’re going to have to learn to put aside this absurd rivalry, at least outside of Ghoulie business. It will make my life so much easier.” 

“For you,  _ princessa _ , anything.” 

 

Going to school on Monday after the crazy weekend Betty had seemed like a cruel joke, but she was there, unwilling to risk her perfect attendance record. The first part of her morning went by without much ado, and she had yet to see anyone. Not Chi, V, Archie...or Jughead. 

When Betty went back to her locker to grab her lunch, she noticed that the other students in the hall were staring at her. It gave her unfortunate flashbacks to the time her locker was vandalized, so she could feel her heart rate increase as she made her way through the crowds. What she found on the other side, though, was not “Serpent Slut” written in pig’s blood. One of the younger Ghoulies was holding a sign with a portrait of Betty on it, but once she had gotten closer, he turned it around to reveal the world “will”. She continued walking, and she began to wonder what exactly was happening. Each new word that appeared showed another beautiful picture, undoubtedly drawn by Chi. The words “Will you go to…” confirmed Betty’s suspicions. It was when Ice, Tank, and Giggles appeared, holding the word “homecoming” and a colorful painting of Chi and Betty holding hands that tears started forming in her eyes. They moved out of the way to reveal Chi holding a final sign that read, “with me?” and a drawing of Betty in a beautiful emerald green dress and Chi in a black suit and tie. She closed to space between them, running and jumping into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist with ease, and she kissed him. When their lips broke apart, Chi smiled her at and said, “Should I take that as a yes?” 

“You bet your ass it’s a yes, Chi.” Betty couldn’t stop smiling. “You didn’t have to do all this for me, you know. I can’t believe you did all this! Your portraits were outstanding, as always.” 

“I know, but I always take the opportunity to show my girl how much I appreciate her. Plus, I’m all for making Riverdale High jealous of our status as the  _ sexiest _ couple.” 

She blushed and nudged him to let her down. He groaned in frustration before letting her feet fall back to the ground. After their talk the day before, Betty was feeling light, like all of the world’s problems could be solved another day. Today, she was just a young girl getting asked to homecoming by her adorable boyfriend. 

 

Jughead Jones, despite all the hope he had for rekindling his relationship with Betty, couldn’t hide the heartbreak as he watched Malachi ask Betty to the homecoming dance. It wasn’t like he was planning on asking her, and he had promised he wanted to be her friend, nothing more. He was at fault for throwing away the best relationship he had, and this was his punishment. As her legs wound around his midsection, he could feel the sadness and pain creeping up like bile and getting caught in his throat. 

Like a fairy godmother appearing out of thin air, Veronica came up behind Jughead. 

“It could have been you, Jones. You told her you wanted it to stick.” 

“I know, Veronica, I know what I did.” 

“It’s not over for you two yet, Jug. I know that Betty, even if she thinks she’s happy now, is still trying to figure out her feelings for the Ghoulie and for you. And, true to my scheming ways, I have a plan.” 

“I can’t hurt her. If this is what she wants and needs right now, then I have to be okay with that. Even if I don’t trust Malachi, she’s better off without me at the moment.”

“I knew that brooding Holden Caulfield was still buried in there somewhere. I understand that you have this incessant belief that you aren’t good enough for Betty Cooper, but I saw the way you were together. Don’t let her go to someone like Chi without a fight.” 

“What do you have in mind, Lodge?” 

“Well, I know you’re not going to like it, but we need to get you a proper suit. You’re going to homecoming.” 

Jughead and Veronica had never been close, but Betty Cooper brought them together. Whatever plan she had hatched up, if it meant getting his girl back, he was willing to try it. It was time for him to stop sulking and start fighting for Betty, the way he should have the first time. 

 

The rest of the week went by in the blink of an eye. More and more homecoming proposals were popping up in the hallways and in classes, but none could top the elaborate, hand-drawn proposal that Chi devised for Betty. They were the talk of Riverdale High. How the co-captain of the River Vixens found herself once again attached to the leader of a gang was a mystery to many, but the student body couldn’t help themselves from being the slightest bit jealous of their new relationship. 

The arrival of Friday meant that everyone at Riverdale High was getting excited for the upcoming football game against Orson High School. Seeing as their opponents had yet to win a game this season, the Bulldogs were less than concerned. The River Vixens were their uniforms, the players wore their jerseys, and the rest of the student body was running around the halls gossiping about the announcement of Homecoming court that would come after voting occurred at the game. 

Betty, despite being mildly curious about who would be chosen for the court, could only focus on her own preparations for the dance. It was only a week away, and she was in charge of the planning committee. She still had to confirm Josie and the Pussycats and Archie as special music guests, make sure the rest of the committee would be available to decorate, and finalize the menu for the caterer. She would also have to manage to find time to find the perfect dress (obviously in emerald green). Betty Cooper was a miracle worker, but the to-do list was a little daunting. 

As the day ended, Betty began heading towards the Blue and Gold office to get her article done before the next meeting. She had a few hours to kill before the game, but not enough to make it worthwhile to head back home. Their meeting the following day had been cancelled since so many people would have to miss for last minute homecoming prep, but they had agreed to have their pieces in by Sunday so that they could be in circulation the following week.  On the way the office, though, Betty was suddenly intercepted by Veronica. 

“B! I’ve been looking all over for you. I wanted to see what you were planning on doing tonight after the game. I checked with Archie and Jug, and they’re free. I thought it’d be nice if we all went to see a movie and got food at Pop’s after. You can sleep over at mine when we’re done, and we can go dress shopping tomorrow! I haven’t found anything to wear yet, and I need my best girl to help me pick something out. I also know for a fact you haven’t found one either because you are bound by best friend law to have sent me pictures.” 

Betty had some unspoken plans with Chi after the football game, but she knew how important hanging out was to Veronica. She was right, too; Betty had yet to find an acceptable dress. 

“That sounds amazing, Veronica. I’ll text Chi and tell him I’m busy tonight and tomorrow. You don’t think it will be...awkward, do you? Jug and I aren’t exactly in a great place. I haven’t even seen him since the whole public homecoming proposal the other day.”

“B, it’s going to be fine. Archie and I are best friends with both of you, and you’re going to have to figure out how to navigate this weird love triangle you having going on. Tonight, you’ll have to put it aside and talk to each other like you actually meant that you wanted to be friends again.” 

“You’re right. I’ll try my best, V.” With that, Betty excused herself and made her way to the Blue and Gold office. Though she meant to focus on her latest article, she found herself unable to think about anything besides the plans she had just made. Jughead and Betty were walking on thin ice with each other, and she couldn’t help but feel their vague boundaries and unspoken feelings were a recipe for disaster. 

 

After another exciting win on the football field, Betty and Veronica made their way to the locker room to get ready for the core four hangout. They made quick work of getting changed and reapplying their makeup before walking to the parking lot towards Archie’s truck. As they approached, Betty had to take a breath as she watched Jughead and Archie laughing and goofing off while waiting for the girls. It was another reminder of the way things were before everything fell apart. She noticed that Jughead wasn’t even wearing his Serpent jacket, and it was hard to ignore the warm feeling she got when she saw the Jughead she knew best. Just a few months ago, the picture of them together would’ve looked entirely different. Betty would be rushing to Jughead, and he’d be waiting for her, arms open wide to prepare for the impact of her body colliding with his. Now, he barely registered her walking towards him. V immediately went to kiss Archie in celebration of his win, leaving Jughead and Betty to stand awkwardly to the side, willing themselves not to stare at the happy couple. 

Unsure of what else to do, Betty muttered a simple hello. Jughead was braver than her and spoke with a smile, “Hey, Betts, how are you?” 

After a few rounds of small talk, they finally got into the truck. Veronica took the front seat, so Jughead and Betty shared the back seat. Their close proximity was weird, but they both tried their best to make it painless. 

When the four friends reached Pop’s, they immediately gravitated to their usual booth, despite it staying vacant for so long. They ordered the same burgers and milkshakes as always, reminding them all that this used to be a regular occurence. Things were different now, but hints of the past lingered. Jughead still ate the extra fries that Betty could never bring herself to finish. The more time they spent together, the less awkward it felt. Archie made fun of Jughead’s never-ending appetite, and the laughter that ensued eased them all back into old patterns. 

When they finished eating, they decided to catch a movie at the Bijou.  _ Rebel Without a Cause  _ was playing that night, and the irony of that was not lost on Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones. They sat side-by-side, the darkness of the theatre providing comfort. Betty had to keep reminding herself that she didn’t have free range on all of the snacks Jughead needed to get through the movie. Jughead nearly forced himself to sit on his hands to avoid intertwining his fingers with hers. 

When the movie ended, Veronica, Archie, Betty, and Jughead made their way back to the truck to take the girls back to the Lodges’ for their girls night. The ride home was almost silent. When they arrived at the Pembrooke, Archie went around the car to let Veronica out. He shot Betty a glance that told her he wanted a second alone with Veronica to say goodnight. As they walked towards the door, Betty and Jughead were left alone, quiet still prevailing until once again Jughead mustered the courage to speak. 

“Betts, I know this will get easier for us. We were friends before we ever...it can’t be that hard to be friends again.” 

“I know, Jug, it’s just hard right now. Chi’s a little insecure about the time we spend together, and I’m just trying to figure out where we all stand now.”

“We’ll figure it out. I’d rather have you in my life in uncomfortable silence than miss out on you entirely, Betty Cooper.” 

Before she had the chance to reply, Archie re-entered the truck and Jughead made the move towards the front seat. She whispered her goodnight before walking to meet Veronica at the entrance to the apartment building. They stood and watched as Archie and Jughead drove off before heading indoors. 

When they made it up to the Lodges’ apartment, Veronica and Betty’s phones buzzed with the arrival of the news Riverdale High had been waiting for. 

_ We are pleased to announce this year’s Riverdale High School Homecoming Court.  _ _   
_ _ Our nominees for King are: Archie Andrews, Reggie Mantle, Jughead Jones, and Kevin Keller. _

_ Our nominees for Queen are: Betty Cooper, Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom, and Josie McCoy.  _

_ Congratulations to our Homecoming Court. Please remember to vote. Good luck! _


	6. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and the gang take on Homecoming, but something else is lurking in the shadows of Riverdale.

 

The morning after the Homecoming court announcement, Veronica and Betty embarked on their mission to find the perfect dresses. They scoured every store, but finding a dress proved immensely difficult for the two young women. They knew exactly what they were looking for but that meant they were unwilling to settle for less than what they imagined. 

After trying every store on the Northside of Riverdale from Mary’s to Duchess & Taylor’s, even to the Forever 22, they were losing hope. They started to head back to the Pembrooke when Betty remembered that there was a small dress shop on the Southside, not far from the White Wyrm. She used to walk past it with Jughead. Having little options otherwise, they made their way to the Southside. They decided to walk, knowing that neither of their parents would approve of their trek. As they found themselves deeper into the Southside, Betty began to notice things that were a little out of the ordinary. Graffiti wasn’t uncommon, but there were scorpions tagged on almost every street corner. Curiosity got the better of Betty, so when they arrived at the small dress shop, she pulled out of her phone to text Jughead.

_ Betty: Hey, Jug. V and I are at the dress shop in the Southside. I noticed all the scorpions, what’s that about?  _

She knew it was still too early for Jughead to be awake, so she put away her phone and began looking through the surprisingly large selection of dresses. It took Veronica very little time to find a dress. In her hands she held a short, deep purple dress that would undoubtedly cling to her small frame like a dream. The silver detailing on the dress fit Veronica’s flashy personality. She couldn’t wait to try it on. As she rushed to the fitting room, Betty began to wander around the store to see if any of the dresses suited her taste. 

She was close to resigning herself to find a dress in another color, perhaps a soft pink or blue, but then she noticed the emerald color she was searching for peeking out at the end of a rack. When she pulled the dress out, she knew immediately that it was the one she was waiting for. She checked the tag, and as fate would have it, it was just her size. Betty made her to way to the dressing rooms to join Veronica, and she said a silent prayer to herself that the dress would fit. 

Veronica was already wearing her dress when she reached the changing area, and she looked stunning. Her excitement was evident, and Betty knew she had found the one. V turned to Betty and began rushing her into a stall. It didn’t take long for Betty to change, and Veronica helped her finish zipping up the dress. They walked together towards the mirror, and Betty was surprised at how beautiful she looked. The emerald green dress looked as though it was made for her body. It was long, but there was a slit that would make her toned legs stand out even more. The open neckline and lace overlay were just what Betty wanted. 

“B, that dress is perfect! Jaws will be dropping when they see you in that number, especially Chi. He won’t be able to keep his hands off of you! You know, it almost looks like the one he drew on you...”

“That’s exactly what I was going for,” Betty smirked in reply. Everything was finally falling into place.  

Satisfied with their dress choices, the girls paid and began their trek back to the Pembrooke. Now that they did not need to stress about finding their perfect gown, they walked in leisure through the Southside. 

“So...we haven’t talked much about the court announcement. What are you thinking?” Betty knew what Veronica was trying to do. She wanted to see how Betty felt about Jughead being nominated for king.

“Everyone on the court deserves to be there. You and Cheryl were obvious choices, and Josie is beyond talented.” 

“It would be pretty romantic if Arch and I were named King and Queen, but I have an inkling that we might be beaten out by our two very best friends.”

“I highly doubt that Jug and I would win, V. Anyway, it would be awkward. Chi is already insecure about Jug, and I don’t need that kind of drama right now. Chi’s been sweet not to get too upset when Jug and I spend time together, and I don’t want to create reasons to fight.” 

“You have to accept that there’s a very real possibility that you guys would be crowned, Betty. Everyone loves you, and Jug has the Southside and the Northside vote nowadays. Plus, there are quite a few people still holding on to your Romeo and Juliet love story. You were once the most popular couple in school, and people still make references to ‘Bughead’ when they see you together. I know you’re all about Chi right now, but I still think Jug is your  _ soulmate _ , B. I just want you to be happy.” 

“Veronica, Chi does make me happy. It’s a lot different with him than with Jug. Jughead loved the girl who would support him from the sidelines and always be there for him, but that wasn’t enough for me. I would always be wondering when he was coming home or what he was doing. Chi lays it all out on the table for me. I know what’s going on with the Ghoulies, the good and the bad.” 

“I guess, B, but do you love Chi the way you did with Jughead? He looked at you like you’d hung the moon and all that gushy Nicholas Sparks stuff. You two were Riverdale’s love story. I’d hate to see it end because you were both trying to protect each other too much.” 

“Sometimes it’s hard to let go, I know. But it was Jug who said it would be safer this way. I don’t blame him for pushing me away. I could’ve fought harder too, but I started to wonder if I should really have to fight that hard. Life with Chi is great right now, and he might not be Jughead, but he’s what I need. He helped me pick up the pieces after I started to fall apart.” 

They walked in silence, each internalizing their words. Veronica knew that Betty wasn’t over her Romeo, but she needed to figure it out on her own. 

 

Jughead awoke in the familiar room of Archie Andrews. He had passed out after a long night of pizza and video games that followed the somewhat uncomfortable hangout with Veronica and Betty. When the announcement about Homecoming court came out, Jughead was shocked to say the least. His mind immediately jumped to the plan Veronica Lodge had hatched when they had spoken. He figured she must have rigged the results to get him and Betty both on the ballot, but when he had confronted her about it, she denied it wholeheartedly. He’d actually earned a place on the court. Being both Northside and Southside made him a pretty well-known student at Riverdale High, and clearly some people supported him. Even the morning after the news broke, Jughead was still surprised. When he reached for his phone, he’d had many messages from other Serpents making fun of him for being on the court. He almost shut off his phone when he noticed a text from Betty.

A few thoughts were running through his head as he read over the short message from her. He worried about Betty and Veronica being in the Southside alone, but most people knew about Betty and his past so he figured she’d be okay. Her mention of tagging throughout the Southside intrigued him. It was unusual for there to be tags unrelated to the Serpents, especially in their territory. He made a note to himself to check with some of the other Serpents to see if they knew anything about them.

For now, though, Jughead had a decision to make. His friend and fellow Serpent, Toni Topaz, had asked if he could go with her to the Homecoming dance, as friends. He had no reason to say no, except the feeling that it would hurt the progress he was making with Betty. Despite his trepidation, he sent a quick text to his friend, letting her know his plans to accompany her to the dance. 

 

The days remaining before the dance went by in a flash. Decorations were hung, salon appointments were attended, and it was finally time to celebrate. Betty and Veronica woke up at an ungodly hour to begin their day-long preparation for the Homecoming event. After the announcement that they were both on the court, Hermione Lodge booked the best hairstylist and makeup artist from New York to come to Riverdale for the two girls. Their dresses were steamed and nails were done, so they spent the whole day relaxing and being pampered. 

Archie and Chi came to the Lodge residence at 5 o’clock so they could pose for cheesy pictures for the parents before heading to the school. Chi fit seamlessly into the picture of Cooper perfection. Despite his secret life, hidden from the likes of Alice and Hal, his charm and quick wit were applauded and appreciated by the older company. Veronica and Archie weren’t immune to Chi’s infectious personality, either, and it made Betty extraordinarily happy to see Chi and her friends getting along. It was going to be the perfect night.

When they arrived to the Riverdale high school gymnasium, it looked like they were transported into a real life version of  _ Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights _ . Betty and the rest of the Homecoming committee managed to execute a wonderful theme in a way that wasn’t offensive or gaudy. It was beautiful. As Veronica, Archie, Betty, and Chi wandered further into the venue to find their table, they were reminded that the Court and their dates were all seated at the same one. 

The four newest arrivals took their seats around the table. They were the last to arrive, so the rest of the court had already gotten comfortable. As Betty scanned the table, she realized that none other than Toni Topaz was seated with the Homecoming court. With no other logical solution, Betty came to the conclusion that Jughead had invited her. Preach as she might that she was over Jughead, she couldn’t ignore the twinge of sadness and jealousy boiling inside her. Even when they were together, she often wondered if Jughead felt something for Toni. On the surface, they had more in common. She understood the world he had come into. She was badass and beautiful. Her dress was gorgeous, too, and Betty silented lamented the fact that she could never pull off something that revealing. Betty knew that Toni could fill some void in Jughead’s heart that Betty could not. Chi was by her side, but she couldn’t focus on his hand on the small of her back or the way he smiled at her. He was so excited to be Betty’s boyfriend that night, not the leader of the Ghoulies. Chi was just a boy lucky enough to spend his time with the likes of Betty Cooper.

Betty’s fixation on Toni’s seat did not go unnoticed by Jughead. He knew what he was doing when he said yes to his fellow Serpent’s invitation, but he would take it all back if he never had to see Betty’s hurt expression. 

The moment passed without much ado, though, as she immediately snapped back into her signature Cooper smile, welcoming everyone and asking what they thought of her decorations. They all sang her praises. She had worked extremely hard to make sure the dance was enjoyable for everyone. It was also the first Riverdale dance that Chi would be attending with her, and she wanted him to enjoy it so that he might be willing to come to another. 

The conversation between the Homecoming court and their dates was a tad awkward, but they eventually fell into normal topics like sports, movies, or music. After dinner was served, they were all grateful to be able to walk away and find a place on the dancefloor. Chi was surprisingly skilled, twirling Betty around with ease and charm. She found it incredibly sexy. It was almost like a scene out of a movie. Other dancers cleared a bigger space for them as he led her around with ease. 

Jughead was captivated, too. He was tired of walking on eggshells around Betty. Watching her smile and be happy with Chi was eating away at him. He had messed up by pushing her away. He never imagined she would move on from him, as selfish as that may seem. They had always promised to stay by each other’s side through it all, but, in his moment of weakness, he lost the one person that kept him grounded. He had kept quiet, suffering in silence as he let her try to be happy. When he saw how she looked at Toni, though, he knew she wasn’t over him yet. It was time he took action to get her back. He was tired of sitting around hoping that she would change her mind. He needed to prove to her that he trusted her, wholeheartedly. 

 

Archie and Josie’s sets went by in a blur. The dance had been going on for a few hours at this point, so the time to announce the Homecoming King and Queen was approaching. When Josie and the Pussycats finished a rendition of Dua Lipa’s “New Rules”, Principal Weatherbee walked onto the stage.

“Will the members of the Homecoming court please come up to the stage.” 

Giving Chi a kiss, Betty Cooper made her way to the stage. Jughead, with a small yet thoughtful frown, fell into step behind her. They walked towards the stairs in silence. The roar of the crowd had died as they all watched in anticipation of who their King and Queen would be. Betty lifted the skirt of her dress to avoid tripping as she took the first steps, but, as luck would have it,  Betty stumbled as her dress caught under her stiletto. Not a moment later, she felt herself saved from the fall by Jughead. It had been awkward between them after she promised Chi that she would try to set some boundaries with Jug. He held her close a little longer than necessary before planting her firmly back on the ground. 

“Thanks for catching me.” Betty could feel her heart rate rising. 

“Couldn’t let you fall and rip that gorgeous dress now, could I?” He smirked at her. 

“If you two could stop eye-fucking and focus, I need you to move out of the way so that I can go get my crown,” Cheryl sneered at them. 

They move quickly to center stage. The court lined up, fidgeting with anticipation of the result.

“It is my honor to crown this student. We have her to thank for this wonderful evening. She is constantly working hard to make life at Riverdale High enjoyable for all while still maintaining her impeccable work ethic. Congratulations, Elizabeth Cooper, our Homecoming Queen!” 

Betty broke out in an immediate smile after the initial shock of the announcement wore off, and the crown was placed on her head. She didn’t want to seem too hopeful, but she was really excited about being in the running for Homecoming Queen, and now it was a reality. Her moment of happiness was soon replaced by anxiety. She had no idea who would be crowned next. She held a glimmer of hope that it would be Archie, but somewhere deep inside her, she knew what was to come. 

“Now, it is time to crown our Homecoming King. I am grateful for his efforts at making the Southside and Riverdale High merger as smooth as possible. Congratulations, Jughead Jones!”

The crowd roared with applause. Despite their rocky past, many students still rooted for Betty and Jughead. Their constant support for one another, their unwavering loyalty, and their undeniable love made them quite the popular couple. 

“If you could all please clear the dance floor for our King and Queen’s dance…” 

Jughead grasped Betty’s hand and lead her down the stairs. She wasn’t sure if she was dreaming or not. Six months ago, this would have been an amazing experience. She’d be dancing with her Prince Charming, the love of her life. Now, it felt like they were grasping at straws of could-have-beens. 

He pulled her close, neither of them able to say anything yet. All eyes were on them: Veronica, Archie, Kevin...and Chi’s. His eyes were glossed over in jealousy, but Betty couldn’t find it in herself to resist fading into Jughead’s warm embrace. Neither of them were particularly adept at dancing, but as Troye Sivan’s “Talk Me Down” began playing, they found a rhythm. They were on fire. Jughead’s face was close enough that Betty could feel his breath brush against her cheek. 

“Betts, we’re moving in circles here. I don’t mean just literally because neither of us are exactly ballroom dancers. I’m tired of trying to keep my distance from you, to convince myself that I could watch you be in love with someone else. It’s just not happening. I love you, Betty Cooper. I may never be enough for you, but I want you to know that you are my world. You’re the one person I want to call when something happens. Every secret I have or decision I make, I imagine what you’d say. And I will never in my life regret anything more than trying to push you away. I’m sorry, Betty. What I did was unfair. I trust you more than anyone else. I’m sorry I did a poor job of showing it. I wish I could go back and erase that part of our story, but I can’t. But that doesn’t mean our story is over.” His usual facade of wit and sarcasm was nowhere to be found as he bared his feelings to the one girl he trusted enough to hear them. His eyes were searching hers, looking for some sign that she felt the same way. He needed anything, a smile or a nod, that would let him know that he was not crazy to believe there was still a chance for them to be happy.

Betty let it sink in rather than immediately responding. They swayed a little longer, just holding each other as the music played on. If this moment were in a movie, the crowd would have faded away, leaving just the two of them and the soft sound of music. She leaned back to look at his face, seeing the sadness, guilt, and vulnerability. 

“Okay” is all she could muster before his lips came crashing down to hers. She gasped at the contact, giving him access to deepen the kiss. It was anger, confusion, desire, and love. They stayed like that for as long as they could before the realization of where they were struck them both. Jughead and Betty broke apart, looking around to see a hurt Toni and Chi storming out of the gymnasium. 

“I can’t believe we just did that, Jughead.” Their moment was gone. Betty picked up the bottom of her dress and ran after Chi. She wasn’t sure what she could possibly say to explain the public declaration she and Jughead had just made. Betty Cooper wasn’t over Jughead Jones, but she was still falling for Chi. She couldn’t explain it. And despite her general animosity towards Toni, Betty knew she had hurt her, too. If the shoe were on the other foot, Betty would be heartbroken.

Jughead and Betty ran after their dates, trying to stop them to try and talk through the events of the last five minutes. Both knowing that despite the lack of regard for others’ feelings or the inopportune moment for their kiss that it would be utterly untruthful for them to say they got “caught up in the moment.”  

Betty lost Chi in the crowd, but Jughead managed to catch up to Toni. Despite her hardass exterior, she knew that Toni was upset and disappointed that Jughead was emotionally unavailable. Betty continued her search for Chi. She scoured every hallway and bathroom looking for him, until her instincts told her to check outside. 

Her anxiety was building. She was still trying to muster up some sort of explanation for the pain she had just caused, coming up with nothing more than an “I’m sorry.” When she spotted him in the parking lot of Riverdale High, though, her fear of the confrontation was replaced with something else entirely. 

The scorpions she had seen littered throughout the Southside of Riverdale weren’t just a random tag: they were a warning. Her brain couldn’t process fast enough as she saw leather jackets and motorbikes that she did not recognize.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the leader of the Ghoulies and his  _ princessa _ . We’ve heard a lot about you two. It’s time we had a chat.” 

Her betrayal forgotten for just a moment, Chi gave her a look that said, “run” but there was nowhere for her to go.  A new threat had come to Riverdale, and it was about to shatter any semblance of normalcy that persisted in the so-called town with pep. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I have FINALLY updated. Thank you all so much for being patient while I worked on the update. If you don't know already, I moved from the U.S. to Malta to study abroad for 5 months! The Wifi has been absolutely horrible and unreliable, but now that I've found ways to get connected, I'll hopefully be updating more frequently. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the latest update of "You said it was safe"! 
> 
> My lovely beta and I created a playlist if you'd like to take a listen. 
> 
> This is the link: https://open.spotify.com/user/1239277272/playlist/6V9rhKUy4Gzix56Ym7fbbV
> 
> Also, if you're anything like me and my beta, you're curious as to what we imagine the girls would be wearing to Homecoming. I don't go into too much detail, but this is what I imagine!
> 
> Betty: http://www.davidsbridal.com/Product_glitter-lace-mermaid-gown-with-gem-neckline-3487bj3c?mr%3AreferralID=0b576409-0088-11e8-9798-0050569406b5&gclid=EAIaIQobChMI3vb1w4nv2AIVGIrICh3hxAVMEAkYFCABEgItD_D_BwE 
> 
> Veronica: https://www.promgirl.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD1552972
> 
> Cheryl: https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/ieena-for-mac-duggal-jersey-double-slit-gown/4577746?origin=category-personalizedsort&fashioncolor=RED
> 
> Toni: https://www.promgirl.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD1736907
> 
> Josie: https://www.jjshouse.com/A-Line-Princess-Off-The-Shoulder-Short-Mini-Chiffon-Homecoming-Dress-With-Beading-Sequins-022124858-g124858?utm_term=124858&utm_size=06&ggsub=pl&ggntk=g&ggcid=95037793836&ggkey=&ggpos=1o1&ggdev=c&ggdevm=&ggplm=&ggtgt=&gclid=EAIaIQobChMI7Im4-4nv2AIVBODICh36PQ6nEAkYASABEgIzKvD_BwE
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, as always, keep me posted about what you like or don't like! I love to hear your feedback.


	7. Special Kind of Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never can tell when a good night can go horribly, horribly wrong.

Betty had hardly ever known fear of biker gangs. Being with Jughead meant that she was constantly around the Serpents, and now she was with Chi and the Ghoulies. They all treated her with respect, and any fear she had before knowing the bikers had slowly dissipated into nothing. But now, as she stood defenseless in front of the Scorpions, she was so afraid she couldn’t speak. They were everything the Serpents and Ghoulies were not, intimidating and cruel. These gang members went looking for a fight, and Betty couldn’t help but wonder what the losing team looked like afterwards. They stood tall, and Betty spotted the weapons they all seemed to be carrying with unwavering confidence. 

Chi spoke to the Scorpions, but Betty could hear the hesitation in his voice. He was without the other members of his gang, and he was clearly worried about Betty being caught up in the middle of it all. He was angry with her, but his worry and concern for her were clear in his actions. He stepped forward, hiding most of Betty behind him. 

“Awfully brave of you all to corner me and my girl without backup. Worried you would be going into a fight you couldn’t win if the other Ghoulies were here, too?” Chi was confident in his words, but Betty knew he was just trying to find a way out by giving them enough time to process what was happening. 

“We aren’t intimidated by you little shits. We just so happened to find you guys here at this dainty little high school. Aren’t you a little too badass for the high school prom, Malachi?” The leader of the Ghoulies was stoic and his faced showed no emotion besides mild amusement. 

“Why are you here? What exactly are you looking to gain here?” Chi was still covering Betty. She could feel her breathing speed up the longer they stood trapped in front of the Scorpions. 

“You have to know why we’re here, pretty boy. I thought you were supposed to be smart. We’re looking for some new territory, and your Southside looks like the perfect spot for some scorpions to settle in. We’ve heard a lot about you guys, and we’d like to get in touch with your supplier. Just think, Malachi, if you’re in business with us, the Serpents won’t stand a chance against a united front.” 

At the mention of the Serpents, Betty and Chi stiffened. Betty risked a look around, trying to see if Jughead had run after her after their moment. 

“I can’t just decide for my whole crew. We have rules; there needs to be a vote,” Chi brushed the mention of Jughead’s gang aside. 

“I’m sure, but I think you’ll need a little incentive to push the partnership through,” the leader said as his eyes shifted to Betty. 

“She has nothing to do with this. Leave her alone.” Chi’s temperament changed the instant Betty became involved in the situation.

One of the Scorpions kept his eye on Betty as he spoke, “We’re a little past that. We have been tailing her for a while now. We see her run past the cemetery every morning. We think your girl looks pretty sexy in that sports bra, but I bet you already know that. Don’t even get me started on that little cheerleading uniform she wears to practice everyday after school. It’s lucky for us she doesn’t change out of it on her way home, either. Makes the view a little more enjoyable.” The Scorpion gave a slight smirk and winked at Betty, making her cringe. She felt goosebumps form on her arms at the chilling realization that she was never safe. She may have been in the wrong place at the wrong time on Homecoming night, but it was only a matter of time before she was in danger. One doesn’t go from being the Serpent Prince’s girl to Chi’s  _ princessa _ before getting herself into an unfortunate altercation.

“Leave her the hell out of this, Scorpion. Business is between us, and it has nothing to do with her. Let her leave.” Chi’s voiced showed the slightest hint of fear. He was unsure of what do for the first time in his career as leader of the Ghoulies. Every decision he’d ever made had seemed to make sense, but he was being forced to choose between the safety of the girl he was falling for and the family he’s sworn to protect. 

“You know as well as I do that our women are always at risk for danger, Malachi. You’ve been a fool to think otherwise.” 

Betty had not spoken a word since the Scorpions announced their arrival, but her curiosity got the better of her yet again. 

“Why me?” Betty spoke, her voice barely breaking a whisper, “If you’ve been watching me for so long. I can’t be the victim of bad timing. Why didn’t you act sooner? What makes me so special?” 

The Scorpion leader cracked a small smile before it flickered away so quickly that Betty almost missed it. 

“You’re a special kind of girl, Betty Cooper. You’re right to assume you’re a little more valuable than just your status as Jughead and Chi’s plaything. It doesn’t fit tonight’s agenda to explain that right now, so you’ll just have to wait. Especially now that we have ourselves another royal in our midst.”

Betty knew who she was referring to even before she felt his presence next to her. It seemed that fate had a funny way of always ruining their moments, but this seemed like cruel and unusual punishment. 

“Hello, hello, Betty’s other loverboy. Nice of you to join the party. Just to catch you up on our little pow-wow, here’s what you missed. We’re the Scorpions, and we’ve come to claim the Southside. We want Serpent land and Ghoulies drug business. I have let Ghoulie Prince Charming over here know that we’ll be taking Betty as a way to expedite your little voting process.” 

Jughead was always praised for his mild-manner and logical actions, but with Betty at risk, those attributes went out the window. 

“Like hell you’re taking her. We don’t do business like that. Using Betty has some ploy is going to accomplish nothing but two angry gang leaders and a few dead Scorpions.” Jughead clenched his fists. The slight growl in his voice was a sign of his blossoming anger, and Betty was afraid of what would happen if a fight broke out when Chi and Jughead were so outnumbered and unarmed. 

“So we’ve been told, but by the looks of the current crowd, I can get away with almost anything. We’ll be taking Blondie for a lovely weekend stay in Scorpion territory while Romeo and Paris talk to their followers. You can meet us at Sweetwater river at sunset in two days. No harm will come to Betty as long as you both show up. You have my word.” 

Betty was the first to speak up. Intrigued by what she didn’t know about her role in the quarrel over land and business, Betty spoke with confidence, “I’ll go.” 

Jughead reached out to her, pulling her close. He had finally, at least he assumed, gotten his girl back, and now she was willingly walking into harm’s way. “You can’t go, Juliet. I can’t let you get in-between this, not when I feel like I’ve just gotten you back.” 

Betty reached out and fixed his beanie, clearly disheveled from running to find her. “This is my choice. You know there’s very little that can sway Nancy Drew when she’s got a mystery to solve. The Scorpion leader knows something about me and I’m clearly more important to them than they’re leading on. I don’t think they’ll hurt me. I’ll see you soon, Juggie.” She took a step back, but Jughead’s hands still rested on her arms. 

Chi briefly ignored the impending hostage situation to quip, “Last I checked, Serpent Prince, she’s still  _ my  _ girl. So I’m going to ask you as politely as I can to get your slimy hands off of her.” 

Now that Betty’s decision had been made, the Scorpion leader signaled for his other bikers to start their engines. 

“I think that’s enough of the soap opera love triangle for one night. Let’s go, Blondie. You’ll see her in two days, boys, so don’t let the blue balls get in the way of business. You’re riding with me, Blondie.” 

Betty shared one last look with Jughead and Chi as she walked with as much confidence as she could muster towards the rival leader. As she climbed onto his bike behind him, he turned his head back to say, “By the way, Serpent Prince, tell FP and Alice Cooper that Chic sends his regards. See you soon.” And with that, Jughead and Chi watched as the girl they both loved rode off, unsure of what was to come. 

 

Jughead turned to Chi, hoping that their personal issues could wait to be solved until Betty was safely returned. As soon as he faced the Ghoulie king, his jaw was struck by a hard fist. He didn’t see it coming, but he wasn’t surprised after what had transpired.

“Listen, Malachi. I know you hate me, but I hope your hatred for me isn’t going to put Betty into more danger than she’s already in. You need to get your priorities in order. She’s in trouble, and it’s our fault. So, what are we going to do?” 

“You really think that we’re going to pull some Brady Bunch shit and band together to solve a problem? I don’t know what is running through your head right now, Jones. In one night you’ve single-handedly ruined the one thing that was making me happy. You want me to just forget that?” 

“For Betty? Yes. You know as well as I do that we need the combined power of the Serpents and the Ghoulies to get her back without giving up everything that keeps our clubs alive. Save the broken heart act for when Betty is here to let you down gently, Paris.”

“You’re lucky I love her because I would really enjoying beating you to a bloody pulp. I’ll call a meeting and let them know about the situation. I’ll try to talk them into a combined gathering with the Serpents, but it’ll take some persuasion. They’ll do almost anything for  _ princessa _ , though. We’ll need to meet in a neutral spot tomorrow night.”

“We’ll meet at Riverdale High on the football field. Get your people there. I’ll make sure mine show up. We’ll get her back.” Jughead was trying to convince himself more than Malachi that everything was going to be fine. He couldn’t imagine a word without Betty Cooper. He just hoped he wouldn’t have to. 

“It’s decided then,” Malachi replied and began to walk away, “By the way Jones, no matter how things play out with Betty, you’ll always have to wonder if she’s thinking about the things I used to do that drove her wild in bed when she’s with you. Until tomorrow, snake.” 

The words Malachi left with Jughead struck a nerve. It suddenly hit the young Serpent that Betty was no longer his alone. It wasn’t as though she belonged to a specific person; she wasn’t a piece of property. He had basked in the glory of being Betty Cooper’s only love for so long that he didn’t know how to cope with the reality that her heart was shared with the likes of Malachi. He couldn’t bring himself to feel anger or jealousy, only fear and worry that he would never have the chance to win back his place in her heart. Romeo and Juliet were fated to die, but he always thought their story would end differently. Only time could tell if he was right. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for sticking with this story even when I went to Europe. I love you, and thanks for reading! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sometime within the next week. As always, I would appreciate any and all feedback! 
> 
> Feel free to ask me question in my anons: fangirling-for-life is my tumblr name!


End file.
